demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Wappen
Wappen is a Dark Mage from the Harpy’s Wing guild. Personality: Wappen is prideful, arrogant and likes to show his superiority against others. Despite that, his pride is somewhat fragile, as he becomes furious when other mages overpower him in battle. Wappen also maintains a strong sense of honor and, in spite of his arrogance; he does show a high level of respect for his allies. Wappen has been in love with dragons ever since his youth and has a lot of respect for Dragon Slayers, in their presence, going as far as calling himself by his alias. However, he is also shown to envy those who possess Dragon Slayer Magic, as his long-life dream is to become a Dragon Slayer himself and fight a real dragon, but this dream is yet to come true. Wappen is also very straightforward and serious, liking to get right to the business instead of getting into distractions. Due to his arrogance, Wappen can be obstinate and reluctant to leave his opponent undefeated. History: Unknown Magic and Abilities: Heraldry Magic: Wappen can use this Ancient Spell to imprint various different crests on objects he holds or wears, giving them various abilities, while still being a form of "Heraldry Magic and Holder Magic. Each crest grants the mage a different selection of spells of the same magic. Those who see this form of magic for the first time are almost always left in amazement and confusion, given that how many possibilities the user of such magic is granted with a single spell. "Wyvern Crest"— Wappen imprints a silver-colored crest, which is shaped like a wyvern, twisted inside a circle, onto his golden charm, which grants him the ability to use Hazy Magic in the form of Heraldry Magic and Holder Magic. Hazy Magic: Wappen can use such magic after he imprints a "Wyvern Crest" onto an object or weapon he possesses. Using such magic, he is given the ability to manipulate haze (and smoke) through the object, as a form of Holder Magic. Despite having its uses, "Hazy Magic" has a weakness against Water Magic spells. "Hazy Wyvern"— Wappen creates a wyvern-shaped figure out of haze, which can inflict contact damage, but doesn't take such damage itself. The size of this creature is dependent on how much magic Wappen himself uses, as he can create one big enough for him to ride on. The creature can also envelop and suffocate its targets. Despite that, like all other Hazy Magic spells, it is weak against Water Magic. "Hazy Secret Art: Dragon Ascension"— After using "Hazy Wyvern", Wappen makes the wyvern-shaped creature fly high into the air. Its body then becomes outlined in a green aura, and it dives into the opponent with great speed, creating an aftershock with a distinct appearance to that of a shooting star. This spell is referred by Wappen as his "Certain-Kill Finisher" due to its incredible speed and strength capabilities rivaling "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art" Spells. Category:Male Characters Category:Holder Category:Harpy Wing Category:NPC